1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphics processing apparatus and a graphics processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game, simulation, and other applications that can be played by users operating three-dimensional objects such as characters are available on personal computers and game consoles. As graphics functions implemented in the computers and game consoles advance in performance, it becomes possible to generate and display high-quality images in real time. In such applications, users are increasingly requesting higher levels for the operability and the graphics quality of the three-dimensional objects.
For a wider variety of ways to enjoy game applications and the like, various types of characters to appear are prepared for the games and the like in advance so that users can select according to their preferences. When developing game software, one of the important factors for satisfying user demands is to design many different varieties of characters.
In game applications and the like, user-operated characters change into various forms depending on their effects. For example, some characters change shape when walking on the ground or when flying in the air. Characters can also develop greater powers in accordance with the progress of the games, or be equipped with various kinds of items. In some cases, the effect of a character can affect objects including other characters, and change the objects. For example, walking characters may leave footprints on the ground. Match-up games and the like may implement such an outcome of effect as leaving scars on opponent characters.
When developing the game software, character models must be prepared by assuming all possible results of character effects in advance. Character models must also be prepared even by assuming situations where two or more outcomes of effect overlap each other, for example, a mixed setting in which a character is cut with a sword and kicked away as well. Since all possible character models must be designed in advance, designing the character models is complex with many complications requiring a lot of man-hours.
Besides, in such applications as an online match-up game, changing a character model in one terminal requires that updated information be transmitted to the other terminals. It takes time to transfer polygon data about the character model updated, which makes the graphics processing difficult to perform in real time.